Through A Mothers Eyes
by TheCullensOnline
Summary: The stories of Esme Cullen, through her eyes, her words. A Cullens Online origional.
1. This Is Who I Am Inside

This Is Who I Am Inside

**My name is Esme Cullen.**

I was born in 1895, on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. I first met Dr. Carlisle Cullen when I was sixteen... he treated me for a broken leg after I had fallen out of a tree and, although he left town soon after that, I never forgot the experience. At the age of twenty-two, I married Mr. Charles Evenson, hoping to please my parents, but I soon found out that my new husband was an abusive man. My parents had always taught me to keep face, so I stayed quiet and was very much relieved when Charles was drafted into World War I.

Charles absence was a blessing, but of course the war ended, and he abused me greatly through the years as I struggled to get away from him. When I finally broke free, I moved north to become a teacher – a dream of mine since I was a child – but soon realized that I had become pregnant with his child. In 1921, I gave birth to my son. He was gorgeous, as I had dreamt, but I lost him only a few days after his birth to a lung infection. At this point, I had believed that I had nothing left to give. It was this feeling that led me to jump off a cliff, attempting my suicide. I was pronounced dead at the age of twenty-six, and brought to the morgue, although my heart was still barely beating.

That's when I heard his voice. It sounded as though a dozen angels had come together to create the voice of one man... a voice I recognized. Carlisle taught me about this world... how it is exceedingly different from the one I left behind...  
I joined Carlisle then, and married him soon after.

Carlisle holds everything I have in his hands. He is my day, my night, my heart and my soul. This world without him would be an incredibly dark and terrifying place. He lights my world and fills it with love and happiness. I could have never wished for anything greater than what he gives to me, and yet all he asks is that I love him in return. He is the reason I accept who I am.  
Carlisle, you are my forever.


	2. Lost and Found Part 1

Lost and Found-Part One

My son was perfect. I brought him into this world myself, and vowed to protect him from everything harmful that existed. To keep him safe. I promised him a long life, with every day full of love from me; his mother. From the moment I saw his face, I was drawn to him. He was the reason I was alive, and I smiled knowing that not only was this day the beginning of my son's long life, but the beginning of a happy life for me, with someone who would love me unconditionally. Someone who would never dare leave my side. I needed him as much as he needed me.

An illness stole my child out from under me. I watched the devil laugh in my face as he was taken away, and I didn't have the sense to cry. I didn't have the sense to do anything. I was released from the hospital with everyone's apologies in tow and brought home; simply dropped on the doorstep. I stood at that door for what seemed like days before slipping inside and dropping my eyes to the floor, knowing exactly what faced me. I glanced up quickly, and caught the sight of a crib, high chair, and little blue toys everywhere. They flooded my vision; blinded me. I bit down hard on my tongue, stopping any sound from coming out, and fled from my home.... a place where I was supposed to be welcome was now a box of panic and dread. There was nothing left for me there.

I soon found myself at a drop-off located near my home... If you were to toss a stone towards the ground, it would take three seconds before you hear the sound of it bouncing and tumbling off of other fallen stones. I paced for what seemed like forever, in an attempt to think of a reason for me to live. A single reason why air should still be a requirement for my lungs. I stared down at the rocks, and at this moment I don't even remember breathing. I was already dead, although my body remained functional. I stepped to the ledge and blinked as I watched a few pebbles fall loose of the wall and dance towards the bottom, making a sound just like raindrops on windows.

It was then that I jumped. I remember every feeling... every hair that whipped against my face, every solid beat of my heart in my ears, and the feeling of my legs curling under me, taking the shock. I flew forward and heard a deafening crack; my entire body tingling in this moment. When my skeleton had finally stopped moving, I was settled on a flat, cold surface and positioned at such an angle that I could see up to the ledge where I had been standing just seconds before. I remember feeling the warmth of something wet and thick against my body, and the awkward feeling of being able to have my elbow tucked neatly behind my head. I allowed my eyes to roll back, and it seemed as though I had fallen asleep...

That's when I heard it. I was cold, and wet; I could feel my teeth chattering down on my tongue, which was chewed raw and dry with the taste of dirt and sand. What I heard was smooth, like silk... and lighter than air. The voice of a complete angel. Was this a second chance? Was I being forced to live what I did not want? I tried to move, and although I could imagine myself sitting up without effort, when I flinched my entire body seethed in extraordinary pain. I laid back, closing my eyes, and listened to this angel's voice. He spoke of knowing me, and saving me. He spoke of stopping the suffering, although I would hurt more before I was cured. I felt my eyes start to swell and tighten to stop from crying, and then pressure that was colder than ice wipe away what hadn't even started. This angel promised me peace in good time, and I felt his cold fingertips stroke the hair away from my face and neck. I felt soothed, I felt calm... I felt cold, hard lips press against the curve of my neck. It was only then, that the _real_ pain began…

Learn more about me and my life at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	3. Lost and Found Part 2

Lost and Found-Part 2

Of all the pain I had felt in my life, none of it compared to what I felt now. This invisible fire blazed around me... I believed that not even death would bring me relief. The angels voice rang through my mind several times, but his voice was no match for the constant pound of my heart. His soft voice was what I longed for – knowing he could pull me from this darkness – but the sound of him drowned long before it reached my ears. My eyes were wide, but I saw nothing... no people, no light... it seemed as though the sun had decided to give in on the world. I could feel every muscle in my body harden and release; my entire body shaking me in and out of consciousness.

I laid with my eyes closed for hours, shouting and crying; calling for help that I knew would not come. Everything in me seemed to be sinking... disappearing... I felt as though I may be floating. The only sensation I felt through the blaze was in my right hand; it seemed to be frozen through... the fire stopped where the ice started, and I lacked feeling in those fingers. Whatever gripped my hand was my only relief, and my fist refused to let whatever it was go.

Every vein in my body pumped heat into my heart constantly; and I gave in to the pain completely. This is what I deserved. This was my punishment. Hours past until I finally opened my eyes... it seemed as if smoke had blurred my vision completely. Nothing was clear or certain. Aside from the smoke, I felt liquid glaze my eyes and burn, like the bite of a rattle snake to the most sensitive skin. I saw them then... two figures without faces standing close, watching me. They were as white as snow, and glowing like a handful of stars. One of the figures stepped forward and placed what I guessed was a hand on the top of my head. The only thing I could do was open my mouth and scream, the only audible words being, 'Take it away'. I cried for them to notice me, to help me... I felt tears sizzle behind my eyelids, and I watched them walk away from me.

I laid there forever, engulfed in the pain. One twitch would send a dozen tiny shocks down my spine, trickling all the way to my toes. A miracle happened then – something I had not felt for days – the movement of my fingers. I could feel each knuckle crack and bend, straining from the lack of motion over the last few... days? Had it been that long? The heat backed away from my fingers and toes... burning more intensely as it rolled in on itself. The flames gathered on top of my body, pushing me down into the surface I laid on. By the end, I had an entire forest fire neatly packaged and placed inside my heart. My most vital organ pounded inside my ears, threatening to burst, and then… silence. I blinked and laid still, but couldn't feel anything happening inside myself… not a beat, not a chill… the only thing I truly felt was a resounding burn in my throat, like swallowing something that couldn't quite fit all the way down. This burn was bearable. Manageable.

I sat up and looked about the room. Although there was darkness, I saw light with a sharpened edge… rainbows of colors I had never seen before. High definition inside the pure black. I heard voices, although there was nothing living in the room. I tasted a sugar in my mouth that had never been there before… something sweeter than candy and more tempting than anything the world could offer. I was confused, and alone. Nothing had changed for me in these last few days… I would remain alone.

Just then, two figures walked into the room, glancing at me and shutting the door behind them. One, a young and beautiful boy with bronze-like hair stood at the door looking rather uncomfortable, constantly staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but the second figure stopped me with the raise of his hand. I quickly looked at him and blinked, taken back by his appearance. In front of me stood the same doctor who had mended my broken leg over ten years ago… only he hadn't changed. He was just as lovely, just a fluid… the years had avoided his face completely. I wondered what he was doing in a place such as this. When he spoke, my eyes widened and I felt my pupils dilate. This was my angel. He, was my angel. I swallowed hard and lightly touched my throat, hoping to soothe the burn. My body was alerting me that I was in need of something... but what?

"I know that this is very uncomfortable and confusing to you," he spoke, "And if you are willing to listen, I would like to tell you what has happened… to tell you what you are now a part of." I set a confused look on my face and looked at both of theirs for any sign of humor. I found nothing. Had I done something wrong? What were these people going to do to me? I eyed the doctor up and down and remembered him as a generally kind individual. I nodded in response, realizing that I would listen if it meant being in the presence of these beautiful people.

"As you can see, we're slightly…. different from other beings." He turned and looked at the young man, returning his eyes to me quickly. "Our appearances are the least of our differences. We are capable of much, much more than any… human… is capable of." I wondered why the word 'human' was valid in this conversation but continued to listen soundlessly. "We…" he gulped, "Are vampires." My eyes widened at the thought, but I relaxed knowing that I had finally reached the end of the pain and the suffering. The doctor must have immediately sensed my relief, as he quickly added, "Including you."

I stared at him, not knowing exactly how to respond. Not knowing what this meant. He lifted his hand slowly and moved towards me, placing it gently on my shoulder. I wondered why he would have reason to be careful around me. "You will forever be here. On Earth. You will never age, and you'll outlive anyone you have ever known. You are incredibly strong, fast…" he paused, "And incredibly beautiful." I glanced up at him, seeing a small flicker of truth in his eyes. "We can be dangerous, if we choose to be, and are considered to be myths to the humans. They must never know what we are, for it will threaten our existence." He once again turned to the boy, and dropped his eyes to the floor, making it obvious that he cared for him deeply. I thought of my own son and the feeling of losing him, although I felt no tears follow. I glanced up at the doctor in confusion and saw the sight of him smiling. "Esme," he smiled, and I wondered how he remembered my name, "You do not need to stay with us. You are more than free to be on your own. But I would like you to know that we would like for you to join us. I promise you, we are not the monsters we seem to be… we are civil, and kind. And we will love you like any family should love one of its members." The word 'love' rang on long after he spoke it… and I looked up at both of them, nodding in agreement. Both of their faces lit up like fireworks and the doctor took my hand, helping me down from the table. The touch of his hand against mine, and the look in both of their eyes, is what made me realize that this is where I truly would be loved. Forever.

* * *

**Learn more about my past and speak with me at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com**


	4. The beginning

My family and I had always been from Columbus, Ohio. In the winter of 1907 my grandmother fell ill and we stayed with her until the spring of 1907 in a small town on the Ohio border. When my grandmother passed, we returned to our home in Columbus. I was fourteen at this point, and noticed no new changes to the town over the last two years. Nothing ever changed here.

I had always been 'mommy's little girl'. I looked just like her, and we spent every waking second together. She was without a doubt my best friend. We used to lie on a blanket in the front yard at night and watch the stars. We would point up in the air and laugh at the pictures we were able to imagine together. Columbus wasn't a generally sunny town - it seemed the sky was only ever clear at night.

The summer's heat in 1909 was never ending. I was stretched out on a blanket in my yard at 2am staring up at the moon. The silence was incredible, and I let my mind wander on as I gazed at the stars. The moon lit the area around me; putting me in the spotlight for some unknown private audience. I could almost feel my skin glow from the moon's energy.

I saw a flicker of darkness pass over my moonlit spot, like someone's shadow had drifted over my own body, though there were no footsteps. I lay perfectly still, slightly alarmed and scared to look up, squeezing my eyes shut. I held my breath and was so still that a statue may have appeared to be alive in comparison.

I felt cold pressure on the side of my neck and opened my eyes wide, seeing a man squatting beside me with his hand at my throat. I gasped and sat up quick as he pulled away from me, raising his hands.

"I apologize," he whispered. "It didn't look like you were breathing.

I held my throat with my hand, trying to warm the area he had just touched "I wasn't breathing - you scared me half to death," I inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm myself, "May I ask… who are you?"

I looked into his eyes and got caught in them somehow. I had never seen anything like them - they were a bright, fiery, liquid gold. I stared into them in complete awe, almost missing the answer to my question. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he stated proudly. I creased my forehead for a moment, finally breaking my eyes away from his. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I hadn't heard of him before, nor had I known that the previous physician had left. The switch must have occurred while we were away with my grandmother.

He held out his hand and smiled at me reassuringly. I took it and flinched at how cold he was as he shot me a concerned glance. "Esme Platt," I whispered, letting go of his hand.

He shifted his position slightly, still kneeling in front of me, and I noticed him giving me an odd stare. He was smiling and looking all around my face. I wasn't sure what he saw, but it seemed to have him hypnotized. I felt a smile slowly creep across my face and bit my lip, looking down at the grass to avoid letting him see me blush. He let out a laugh that sounded as happy as wind chimes and stood quickly, taking the warm summer air with him. I smelt something then that was just like summer rain and fresh cut fruit. A smell that, once it's gone, you find yourself craving more of it. So strong it leaves a sweet taste on the tip of your tongue. I looked up at him slightly stunned only to find that he was looking down at me sadly, as though I had been caught doing something I shouldn't have.

He took a deep breath and bent down, putting his hands under my arms and lifting me effortlessly to my feet. He grabbed the blanket and shook it for a brief moment before taking a step towards me and draping it over my shoulders. I stared blankly at his face as he did these things, watching him smile as his hands moved about.

I grabbed the inside of the blanket and hugged it tighter around myself, looking up into his topaz eyes. "I think it's time you went to sleep, Esme. It's past 2am, and I doubt your parents would be happy to know that you're out here alone."

I smirked and whispered, "I'm not alone."

He took another deep breath. It looked like he was trying to concentrate very hard on something... like he was fighting some invisible force as hard as he possibly could. He slowly shook his head, smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Esme Platt." He took my hand out from beneath the blanket and gently kissed the top of it before letting it fall back to my side. I smiled up at him and he grinned just before nodding, turning, and walking away. He disappeared down the street in seconds, leaving me smiling alone in the moonlight.

* * *

Learn more about my past at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com

For the entire month of October, anytime someone joins The Cullens Online, we will donate $4.50 to the Red Cross to help the victims of the recent typhoon that has devastated the area.


	5. Second Sight

**Second Sight**

The day I was able to walk without teetering was the day I took Bailey out. It was the beginning of summer, and Bailey - built purely for riding - was itching to run. He was pure power. We took off from the barn, peeling into an open field at nearly the speed of light. I craned my neck and stretched back, feeling the warm summer sun kiss my face continuously. I had ridden bareback since I was a child, and relied solely on the steadiness of my horse and the position of my legs to keep me in place. I had no use for equipment... I rode the way nature intended us to. I pinched Bailey's sides with the heels of my boots, feeling a slight twitch in my right leg where I had broken it that spring. A feeling I was used to. A feeling I welcomed. This simple twitch brought back a sudden flash of memories that I swore I would never be able to forget. His beautiful face, his cold touch, the look in his shining gold eyes. As painful as it was, I would never despise any sudden jolt of pain my leg received. Pain brought his face back to me.

I let Bailey have full rein as he took us through the field and into the forest. I slowed him then... taking a moment to inhale the smell of pine and moss. I had missed it through the season. We walked under the trees, just me and my horse. The sound of his heavy hooves brushing and kicking at the dirt below. We weaved between the trees for ages at a snails pace; just the way we liked it. It wasn't until then that I realized what time it must be, and we carelessly made our way up a trail in the woods that I knew - from years of riding it - would lead us to a dirt road and take us quickly home. Bailey stepped noisily up the path and into the open area, the change of light blurring my vision for a few moments.

When I looked up, I saw a man I recognized, but one who could not possibly be present. He whispered my name and I tilted my head slightly, nodded, and dismounted my horse. Surely this must be someone I knew, and as I approached I felt his name leave my mouth without warning... "Dr. Cullen?" I smiled as he hummed to acknowledge me and tipped his hat in my direction. Surely this was a dream. Dr. Cullen had left nearly two months earlier. He stood, looking rather uncomfortable and explained to me that he must be on his way. I opened my mouth to speak, but when I looked up he was already on his way. I stood, slightly struck for a moment before turning and hopping back onto Bailey's back, nudging him forward. We had just reached the edge of the dirt road that lead home when I absent mindedly turned my head and saw Dr. Cullen's carriage. I smiled and kicked Bailey into a canter, trotting up beside Dr. Cullen and smiling. "Going nowhere fast, Dr. Cullen," I laughed. He turned away and I felt my forehead crease, releasing it when he suddenly turned back to me and spoke. "Esme. Go for help, get your father. My carriage is stuck." I nodded quickly and kicked at Bailey's sides, turning and running down the road towards home.

It wasn't long before I was cantering back down that dirt road ahead of my father towards Dr. Cullen, a wide smile plastered on my face. I stopped Bailey not two feet in front of him and jumped, tripping over a rock and falling into his arms. I felt him stiffen and pulled back as quickly as I could, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I apologized quickly and grabbed Bailey's reins, leading him around the carriage to a small patch of grass. I stood in front of Bailey, running my hands down the length of his nose as my father spoke with Dr. Cullen. Suddenly I heard my name and looked up, seeing Dr. Cullen staring at me. I smiled and spoke... "Yes, Dr. Cullen?" A smile burst across his face and I couldn't help but return the same smile. He walked towards me and stared into my eyes. I suddenly found myself lost in his; I would have drowned in his eyes then. He brushed some hair out of my face and I felt my smile widen, watching him quickly assess my face before abruptly turning and walking back to my father. They spoke for a moment, and then I watched as my father left.

I tilted my head but thought nothing more of it and returned to focusing all of my attention on Bailey. I stood there with my horse, the only sound being the 'swoosh' of his tail against his skin, and I took his chin in my hands, resting my face against his and whispering. "He's lovely, isn't he Bailey? I am foolish to even have such thoughts aren't I? I simply must push them aside, but I cannot." Bailey gently lifted his nose and knocked it against the side of my head - something I had come to consider as a sort of kiss over the years. It was then I heard him speak. "You know, it's said that if a yellow reflection is seen on your chin, you will fall in love," holding a buttercup out under my chin. I laughed and shook my head, "You know as well as I that's a wives tale."

"Is it?" he laughed, holding the flower under his own chin. I felt my smile fade and looked up into his eyes, watching him return the same reaction. He smiled and said, "This is all the proof you'll need," taking my hand and laying the flower gently in my palm. I glanced down at his flower and back up to his face quickly, as if he may disappear. I felt Bailey hit my arm with his nose and stepped forward, placing my hand gently on Dr. Cullen's shoulder and raising myself up on the toes of my riding boots, just able to reach his lips with mine.

My heart pounded so loud in my ears that I thought it may break through my ribs, and the only thoughts I could manage were about him. Not how wrong this was. Not what would happen when he told my father. I was slightly confused when rather than receiving a push away from him, he laid his hand on the back of my head, pulling me tighter into his arms. We stood there for a moment, seeming completely invisible, until the sound of hooves broke over the air. I dropped flat on my feet and took a step back, feeling the blood once again flood to my face. I stood completely motionless as he turned and walked to the road just as my father came into view. I watched him closely, never regretting what I had just done. That's when it happened. I saw him turn to me with an expression that was unmistakable. Broken... tormented. I took a deep, shaky breath, feeling my eyes begin to water and run as he glanced back once more with a sudden look of yearning. When he looked away, I knew that was it. He was leaving. I turned, hugged Bailey's nose, and cried.

www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	6. Forever

**Forever**

It was mid-June in 1925 when I sat in front of my wedding dress. When I looked it up and down, thinking of the last hour I had before slipping into it and walking outside. My hair was neatly curled and let down around my face; small white flowers sat hiding randomly in the endless whirls.

We had made a special trip for this... as a request of the bride, and although it was vital for us to go unnoticed by anyone other than the priest in this area, we had this wide open space to ourselves. I remained alone all morning, smiling uncontrollably to only myself, and thinking of the time to come. I felt as though even Edward had left my thoughts to myself. What I had waited for was going to be mine. What I wanted from so long ago. And although I walked into this a complete opposite from what I was before... I felt the same. Excited, anxious, childish. Happy. I felt happy.

My head tilted at the sound of three men speaking quietly to each other outside. They spoke of the perfect weather and the ceremony to come. I glanced down at my lap and thought of the first time I had done this. This... union of two people who were 'destined to be together forever'. I thought of how wrong I was and smiled, knowing for certain that the mistake would not be made again. I was meant to be here. I smiled and stood, stepping into my dress and buttoning it up the back carefully, smoothing out any lines and twirling to allow it to flow freely. I gently picked up a small gathering of lilies, taking a deep breath and thought, "Alright. I think I'm ready."

Edward walked in then, his face instantly lighting up. I returned the same smile automatically... his face would always control mine. He offered his hand out to me and leaned forward, kissing my cheek, "You look beautiful, Esme." I dropped my eyes to the floor and bit my lip, almost feeling myself blush for the first time in years. I could feel his smile fill the room and he lifted my chin with a single finger. "None of that," he laughed, "He's waiting for you now." I took another deep breath and smiled, walking to the cover of the tent and allowing him to lead me out. The scent of lavender and buttercups hit me like a brick wall as I followed him out of the tent and walked slowly towards the other two men.

Carlisle was gorgeous. As always. He stood a few feet from the priest, staring only into my eyes and smiling like a child who was about to be granted their greatest wish. Edward walked me beside the priest and smiled at the both of us, holding my hand in both of his. The priest nodded and began to speak, quietly and calmly.

_"We are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon to share with Esme and Carlisle as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"_

Edward smiled and whispered, "I do," taking my hand and placing it inside of Carlisle's before stepping back to Carlisle's side.

_"As Carlisle and Esme take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Carlisle and Esme both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons brings with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Esme and Carlisle, your love for each other will grow deeper with each passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."_

The priest gestured for us to face each other, and as I turned to him I couldn't resist smiling. He took both of my hands in his and stared into my eyes, waiting for me to speak exactly what was on my mind. I caught a smirk from Edward, knowing that he too sensed the mess of my thoughts and as I glanced at him, he nodded reassuringly. Edward was my calming agent. He kept my feet on the ground. I took a deep breath...

_"Carlisle, today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all of my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."_

He smiled at my words and took a deep breath. I could hear the love ring off of his every word as he spoke, gazing into my eyes. I wondered what he was seeing other than the reflective gold of his own bright eyes.

_"Esme, you are a precious gift to me; my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body, and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for all of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always to be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore."_

The priest gestured towards Edward and whispered, "The rings?" as Edward stepped between us and handed them to him; smiling and backing away once again. The priest held out a single gold ring in my direction and I took it, gently sliding it on to Carlisle's finger and smiling. The priest then did the same for Carlisle, and he slid the ring onto my finger gently, giving my hand the lightest of squeezes. I smiled at the exchange and looked up into his eyes, seeing only resounding happiness and pure joy on his face. The priest smiled at Edward and looked at him with a serious gaze, "Son, if you have any reason to object to this union please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Edward stared into the priests eyes, completely silent. After a few moments, the priest nodded and allowed himself a wide smile. "Carlisle, Esme; I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Carlisle smiled, took one step towards me and held my face in his hands so close to his that our noses touched. I returned the smile, placed my hand on his shoulder and stood on the tips of my toes, kissing him feverently with so much passion that it flew off of us in sparks and waves. There we stood, in the exact place of where we were first together, now bonded forever. I closed my eyes and saw my sixteen year old self stealing this same kiss years ago and burst into a smile through his kisses, laughing and pulling him close to me. He was mine, and I his, for all of eternity.

**Please feel free to visit me, Esme, and my family at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com**


	7. Isle EsmeA Gift From Paradise

There was a slight breeze drifting through the open window, as I repositioned the antique end table for at least the tenth time that morning. Perhaps it was the awkward way it inched out from beside the bed, or the fact that this entire ordeal seemed too magnificent to comprehend. I just couldn't believe that this was all for me. That this place, this tropical paradise, was ours for the rest of eternity. A gift of the most endearing sentiment. From the moment I saw him flash that charming smile; I knew that he was once again going to place me in a state of bewilderment. Carlisle had always possessed a certain skill for romance, but this was above and beyond any woman's expectations.

I carefully sat down on the oversized bed, remembering our silent journey to the Island. There was never a need for words between us, but it took every ounce of my self control to reserve my line of questioning. The boat ride seemed to spin endlessly into the drifting sunset that surrounded us. He had planned this so carefully, and so methodically, that we arrived at the perfect moment; just as the sun blended into the horizon. The shades of orange, and pink, danced across the sky, as if they were performing just for the two of us. His eyes remained focused on the small dock that lingered just off shore, as he gently brought the boat to a halt. He squeezed my hand softly, placing a light kiss on my cheek, before cradling me in his arms. The tender whisper of his voice echoed through the palm trees that swayed effortlessly around us. Though we were alone on this radiant piece of heaven, I was sure that even the smallest creature recognized the significance of this gesture.

I lay back on the bed, and kicked off my shoes, as my mind drifted in another direction. Carlisle had been gone most of the morning, and although I was perfectly at ease in our newly acquired home, the longing I felt for him was becoming unbearable. Perhaps that was the reason for my compulsive rearranging. I'd spent the past four years of my life - since joining him in this world - hardly separated from him at all. Neither one of us enjoyed being apart from one another, unless it was truly unavoidable. So, as he kissed my forehead, and glided through the front door that morning, I couldn't help but feel a small sense of loss. The scent of him still swirled around me, clinging to my soul like the warm summer wind. It was foolish really, as this island - Carlisle had insisted on naming after myself - was too glorious to be denied. I knew how his mind yearned to explore the vast reaches of the dense tropical forest, the various warm springs, and of course the clear blue ocean that lapped against the sandy shoreline. I was simply awestruck at the beauty that surrounded us, but my overwhelming need for organization had kept me from joining him. Carlisle, being the perfect gentleman he is, had cordially granted my mind the creative space that it desired. There would be more than enough time to investigate the tranquil scenery that blossomed at every turn. After all, we had nothing but an eternity ahead of us. And this place, this gift to me, was truly ours to share until time itself ceased to exist.

Scattered rays of light bounced through the bedroom window, beckoning me towards them. In the normal situation, my instincts shied away from the powerful beams that showed us for what we truly were. But there was nothing to be weary of here in this utopia. It was just us, always just us. I obliged my inner craving, and slowly leaned across the threshold of the large windowsill. It was then that I saw him, perched just below the overhang that enveloped the downstairs entry way. He had never left, never moved from the old wooden bench amongst the blooms of exotic flowers. His scent was even stronger now that I understood why his presence never left me.

I crept further into the sunlight, sending prisms of white light bouncing off the adjacent walls; heightened slightly by the windows reflection. His eyes met mine within moments, as he pulled a large object from behind his back. As he moved, the sun danced with him, turning his usual porcelain skin into a stunning array of shimmering diamonds. The sheer sight of him took my breath away, and in exchange etched a permanent smile upon my face. My smile was returned with one of equal adoration, and love, as the object in his hands became clearer. I shook my head, and laughed. Always the romanticist, always desiring to capture what he believed to be the most flawless of moments.

He held the seemingly fragile camera gingerly between his glistening hands, and my smile turned into one of disbelief. For how could one like me be so deserving of this love, this place, this man? It took but an instant, before he was climbing the trellis, ascending swiftly up the vines that trickled across the exterior of our new home. A moment later, I was in his arms, exactly where I would remain forever. Perfectly at peace, and unconditionally in love.

**www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com**

**Please be sure to stop by for our March Membership drive. For every new member this month we will be donating to the St. Jude Childrens Hospital.**


End file.
